Of Angels and Demons
by ExplosionsAreSuperFun
Summary: In which the TARDIS takes the Doctor to New York, Martha just wants a peaceful visit, and people are disappearing at an alarming rate. And there's the matter of the ginger girl with bright green eyes and the mischievous smile. CURRENTLY REWRITING! (Read chapter 5 for more info)
1. Chapter 1

A young man walked down the street, a slow drizzle descending from sky. Clutched in his hand was a bible, as he hurried down the lonely street. The church service had ended and like many others that night, he was heading home.

A whisper of a voice came from behind and the man stopped, turning around quickly, he saw nothing, but he took note of the dimmed street light.

_Old bulb,_ he reasoned with himself, scowling at his child-like behavior, for fearing there was a, "monster under the bed".

Continuing his trek, the man walked on, his mind wandering to his wife, at home with a cold. The street lights flickered and dimmed. The voice from before continued its chanting, filling the air with a ghostly sound. He could feel the warm breath of the speaker on his neck, whispering in his ear.

The hair on his neck stood, and the man spun around, eyes searching frantically for someone or _something _that was doing this, but nothing was there. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind. _It's all in your head. It's just your mind playing tricks._ He told himself, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it, something about that sad mournful voice, and that chanting. It was eerie, unearthly. Foreign words and sounds, it was something his brain couldn't decipher.

Clutching his bible to his chest, the man thought about what the pastor had said. _'__Demons try to hinder us in our walk with Christ. They whisper in our ear and try to drag us off the right and narrow path.'_

The man felt a shiver down his spine, and his eyes darted around. Was it a demon? The man felt his hair rise at the thought. Quickening his pace, the man walked on. He heard the sound of feet behind him.

'Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death," The man recited his voice barely a whisper.

As if a reaction to this, the voice returned, chanting its mantra of unknown tongue, but it was not alone. A multitude of voices joined it, chanting the same thing over and over, louder and louder, until it rang in his ears. Terrified, the man ran forward, not caring to look where he was going. He just wanted to escape whatever was chasing him, earthly or unearthly.

He could feel the breath on is neck once more, and desperate to get away the man turned into an alley way, hoping to surprise his pursuer. He met a dead end and nearly cried of frustration. What had he done to deserve this?

Suddenly it stopped. Dead silence. The voices did not fade, they just disappeared. The young man knew not if this was a good thing, but it frightened him all the more. His bible, clutched in his shaking hand was still held pressed against his chest. He turned and glanced at the mouth of the alley way.

His eyes went wide with fright as he saw what he was sure was a demon. It was standing there, looking like a normal man, but dispersing from it were hundreds of shadows, adorning the ground like a black carpet.

'I will fear no evil.' The man said, finishing what he had started to recite earlier, sounding much more courageous than he felt. At that the creature looked up, red eyes bearing into his. It advanced on the man. Its shadows were spreading, slowly squeezing any of the little light out of the alley way.

"I will fear no evil!" The man screamed, his voice shaking.

"You should."

The bible dropped to the ground, landing in a shallow puddle, the cover sodden with blood. As the man's screams echoed through the night and fell on deaf ears, the puddle slowly turned red. Almost as if the book itself were bleeding.

DW~DW

Martha huffed as she managed to peel more of the green goop off of herself. It was all over her, on her clothes, on her skin, and worst of all, in her _hair._ Do you know how long it would take to get all of it washed out?

"Well, wasn't that fun?" The Doctor said smiling, green goo plastered to his face.

Martha glared at him, "_Fun?_ You call that _fun_?!" She hissed. If looks could kill, the Doctor would be reduced to a pile of dust on the floor. Least to say, Martha was not pleased. "I was promised a relaxing day! But, _No!_ You had to go and piss off the- the-"

"Salarian, "The Doctor offers.

"Yes! You had to go and piss off the Salarian, who, by the way, happened to be able to spit green goo all over the place, not to mention it smells like bad breath, and now I am absolutely covered in it! And you call it _fun_?!"

The Doctor winced. So maybe Martha hadn't enjoyed it as much as he had. "To my defense, he had started it."

Martha nearly blew a gasket, "He started it? He started it?!" She pinched the bridge of her nose, "You sound like a five year old." Taking a deep breath to calm herself, the medical student took a moment to collect herself, "I'm going to take a shower." She turned and walked away, leaving the Dcotor standing there.

"Well that went quite well, didn't it?" He said once Martha was out of earshot. The TARDIS hummed in annoyance.

DW~DW

"What the heck is happening?!" Martha screeched, hanging on for dear life as the TARDIS pitched. Sparks flew from the console and the TARDIS groaned, the Doctor ran around adjusting levers and pushing buttons.

The TARDIS pitched again, throwing the Doctor back.

"Doctor? What's happening?" Martha repeated her question.

"She's taking us somewhere!" The Time Lord replied.

"What? Where is she taking us?"

A smile lit up the Doctor's face, "I don't know."

Martha took a deep breath and tried to smile, but she was pretty sure it turned out to be a grimace. All she wanted was one peaceful day, but apparently that was too much to asked. Soon the TARDIS silenced and the Doctor sprung up like the 900 year old child he was. "Come on, Martha!" He said, bounding over to the TARDIS doors, "I wonder where she took us this time. Maybe Barcelona, oh you would love Barcelona!" He swung open the doors and stood there a moment. Martha came behind him and peered over his shoulder,"Doctor, this is Earth."

The Doctor nodded, they stepped out onto the grass. The Doctor glanced around. "New York City to be exact. I'd say April 5th, 2016." The Doctor smiled and motioned his head in the city's direction, "Shall we?"

Martha smiled and they bounded off into the city.

DW~DW

"_The Doctor approaches." A voice hissed in the dark, motioning to the screen where it showed the Doctor and Martha walking through the city. _

_"So he does." Another said, it's voice deeper, darker. _

_"What shall we do?" The first one asked, it's forked tongue flicking in irritation. _

_The second one smiled, revealing two rows of knife-like teeth, "Let him come, what does it matter? As long as the Doctor doesn't interfere we continue the plan. We need to keep our focus on the target, the sooner we find her the sooner we can get our money. Not to mention what a grand meal she'll make."_

_The first one nodded, "Yes, a fine meal indeed."_

_"We continue our search tonight, "The second one turned and glanced at the screen, "We are getting close. I can feel it." _

_TBC . . ._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters._**

_**Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. I'm going to try to update once a month, but I might be persuaded into updating sooner.** _

**_:P_**

**_P.S. This is set before Utopia._**


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor walked through the streets of New York, content to look at the sights, though he had already seen them countless times. Martha was currently looking at knick knacks and such She had shooed the Time Lord off, tired off his impatient huffing and bouncing from one foot to another. The Doctor's hands were burrowed deep in his pockets as he continued walking, watching people hurrying back and forth to get to here and there. He smiled; _Humans,_ weren't they great.

A breeze passed by, carrying something strange with it, and the Doctor stiffened.

_I'm not noticing it. _The Doctor told himself, continuing to walk down the street. A strange smell reached his nose. He looked around at the others passing by, not even hinting to acknowledge the smell. If only he could smell it and they couldn't, then- No. The Doctor cut off the thought shaking his head, continuing his walk, he came here for a peaceful visit, not to go gallivanting off to save the world. _The TARDIS brought you here for a reason, _a little voice in the back of his head reminded him as the odor grew stronger. He sighed, who was he fooling? The Doctor always loved a little adventure.

DW~DW

A knock sounded from the door and the old man grumbled, getting up from his chair to answer it. He opened the door and was greeted by a tall, lanky man with ridiculous hair.

"Hello, I'm John Smith. I'm with the police. I was wondering; have you seen any suspicious activities lately?"

The older man tilted his head, "You're British, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Scotland Yard or something?"

John Smith smiled, "I'm new, just transferred over."

"Since when do detectives from Scotland Yard get transferred over to NYPD?" The older man's eyes narrowed, disbelief weighing down his words.

"Oh, it's a new program we just started doing for different-" John hesitated for a moment, almost as if he was searching for the right word, "reasons."

The older man glanced this so called "John Smith" over, not necessarily believing his story, but not arguing it either. He stepped aside, motioning John to come in.

"Thank you, Mr.-"

"Bradford, Everest Bradford." Mr. Bradford provided, sinking back down in his chair. He motioned for the young man to sit down.

"It's about time someone came to ask me some questions. You lot, always interrogating the young people, forgetting about us older folks." Everest started.

"Police have been questioning people around here?" John asked confusion on his face.

"How long have you been here, son?" Everest tilted his head, observing the young, British stranger. "You certainly are new. People have been disappearing."

John sat up a bit straighter, "How many?"

Everest sighed, "Sixteen in the last two months. I knew some of them," sadness filled the older man's eyes.

"I'm sorry," John Smith said, his face solemn.

Everest sighed, "Not your fault, son. But, you're not here to listen to an old man's sorrows. What else do you need to know?"

"Did they all live here? In one of these apartment complexes?"

Everest sighed, "Aye, all of them except for two, they were visiting family. I know this isn't the safest place to be livin', but I never would have expected this."

John's brows furrowed slightly, "Was there any pattern? Or was it just random?"

Everest sighed, "There wasn't necessarily a pattern, but it wasn't random either. All I know is that twice a week, people would go missing, and it was always at night. You wouldn't even notice them gone until the morning."

"Not only that," Everest continued, lowering his voice as if someone was listening, "There's something lurking about." The older man glanced around quickly, as if expecting something to jump from the shadows. "I don't know what it is, but it's the reason those people are missing, I can feel it." Everest let out a sigh and leaned sunk back in his chair, "You probably think I'm an old crazy man who's mind is playing tricks on him, but it's more than that. It's something you police people need to investigate."

John Smith nodded, he had all he needed, "Will do, Thank you Mr. Bradford." He shook the older man's hand, "You've been great help." Everest smiled at the John Smith as he exited the apartment.

DW~DW

The Doctor exited the flat, the gears in his mind turning. He looked around the neighborhood. The TARDIS must have known something was up. Whatever was happening here, it defiantly was alien doing of some kind. First, he'd have to go get Martha; god knows what kind of trouble she'd get herself into.

DW~DW

"Martha, we need to go."

Martha lifted her eyebrows, "We just got here."

The Doctor sighed, "I didn't mean the city," He explained, exiting the shop. "We just need to check something."

Martha smiled, "You found something alien, didn't you?"

The Doctor turned to her, a small smile on his face. That was all the answer she needed. "Allons-y!" He cried as they ran down the streets, heading to the apartment complexes.

Soon they arrived and Martha looked around, "So, what's been happening here?" The Doctor stuck his hands deep in his pockets, "Sixteen people went missing in the last two months, all of them lived here, in these apartment buildings. And There is something lurking about ..." His voice drained off as the Time Lord's attention was brought to his sonic screwdriver.

Martha glanced around once more, "Well nothing seems abnormal. I don't see any aliens mucking about."

"There are always aliens mucking about, Martha, I though you'd know this by now . . ." The Doctor frowned and Martha wasn't sure if it was pointed at her of the sonic screwdriver. She decided on the latter.

"Hello."

Martha spun around to see a girl about twenty leaning against a dumpster. Fiery red hair tumbled down her shoulders, green, inquisitive eyes that were studying every detail of these new strangers, and a small smile with a touch of mischief. And from that one look Martha thought of one word, and one word only: Trouble.

"Who are you lot?"

The girl asked, walking towards them, slowly, like a tiger stalking her prey. Martha didn't like that gleam in her eye. "Haven't see you around here." The girl said stopping five feet away from the Time Lord and human, her eyes no longer on Martha, but now their curious gaze fell onto the Doctor. Something passed across the girl's face, but before Martha could recognize it, it was gone.

"Doctor?" Martha called, turning her head slightly, but still keeping an eye on the girl.

"Hmm?" Came his reply as he was holding the sonic screwdriver, fiddling with the settings.

"Um, we have some company.

The Doctor spun around, a smile on his face, "Oh, hello!" He walked forward and stood next to Martha, "You're ginger." He stated. The girl smirked. "That a problem?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, no," the Doctor scoffed, "No, no, no, gingers are amazing!" He turned to Martha, "I love gingers."

The girl smiled, "So, who are you? It's dangerous around here," She lowered her voice, in mock fright "Some people say there's something lurking about, snatching people up in the middle of the night."

The Doctor nodded, "I'm the Doctor, this is Martha. Have you seen anything abnormal?"

The girl shook her head, "Nothing beside people going missing by the week? I'm Quinn by the way."

A strange beeping sound filled the air and the Doctor fished the sonic out of his pocket. He looked down at it, astonishment flowing over his face, "No," he scoffed, holding the screwdriver higher. He turned and walked off, turning in different directions, trying to see if the reading was accurate.

Martha threw a glance back at the girl, "It was nice to meet you, Quinn."

"Martha, come on!" The Doctor called. Martha winced, wishing he wasn't quite so rude.

Quinn just stood there, a smirk dancing on her lips.

Martha took a few steps, glanced back at Quinn once more, before running after the Doctor. The young woman watched them as they ran, a spark in her eyes.

DW~DW

"So, what was all that back there about?" Martha asked, walking along side the Doctor. The Doctor squinted at the sonic for a moment before turning to the woman.

"There are way too many energy signatures here, and numerous different energy fluctuations. Many of which aren't suppose to show up on Earth for at least a couple hundred years."

Martha nodded, "Gotcha."

A moment of silence passed before Martha stopped, "No wait, I'm lost."

The Doctor stopped walking and turned to Martha, "Someone, some_thing_ is using lots of energy, alien energy and tech."

Martha nodded. The Doctor smiled and they continued their walk. The sonic buzzed and the Doctor abruptly turned left down a sketchy looking street. Martha hurried after him, wanting to be within arms reach of the Time Lord. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. That tickly feeling on the back of her neck that made her hair rise, almost as if someone was breathing down her neck . . .

Martha spun around, eyes searching the dark for someone, something to be there, but there was nothing there.

"Martha?" The Doctor turned concern in his eyes, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, sorry," she lied, placing a small smile on her lips. The Doctor returned her smile, before continuing his trek. Martha followed after, her heart filling with dread. Something told her this was going to be a long night.

TBC . . .

**_I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters._**

**_Thanks for reading, please take a moment to review._**

**_I apologize for any Americanisms. Feel free to correct me. _**

**_A big thanks to thefoxyhoneybadger an Sealcake! You guys are great._**

**_To thefoxyhoneybadger: Thanks for pointing that out to me, I have fixed it. _****_Yes, yes I have thought of turning creepypasta monsters into Doctor Who aliens :P_**

**_Thanks again guys!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Brother," a voice hissed, displeasure was laced through her tone like venom._

_Her brother clenched his fist, frustrated it took this long to find their target. "What?" he snapped. He spun around to see the Doctor and his companion displayed on one of the many screens on their ship._

_"What are they doing?" he asked leaning forward to examine them through the screen._

_The sister sighed, "Investigating, just as I assumed they would." Her brother frowned at her. She didn't notice. He straightened his back and passed his tongue over his fangs, "Have they found anything?"_

_His sister nodded, pressing buttons on the console, "The Doctor has taken notice of all the energy signatures."_

_The brother cursed in his foreign tongue. Everything just had to be complicated, didn't it?_

_"Use the enhanced cloaking."_

_The sister turnd around to face her brother. "That would still leave a ghosting of a trail, he-"_

_"I said use the enhanced cloaking!" The brother growled, "If we shut it off, we would have to work from scratch." He leaned forward in an almost threatening way. "You wouldn't want to start this long hunt over again, would you?" He asked his sister._

_She took a deep breath and shook her head, "No."_

_"Good," the brother smiled, his pointed white teeth gleaming in the dark, "Then do as I say."_

_The sister gritted her pointed teeth, but obeyed. The cloaking was set and the brother turned back to his work. So close, he was so close to finding her. He just needed more time._

DW~DW

"That's strange." The Doctor announced, stopping suddenly.

"What?" Martha asked, looking around.

"The energy signals, they're gone." The Doctor looked around, "Just gone into thin air-" The sonic screwdriver light up.

"Oh, that's clever." The Doctor said, "That is really clever."

"What is it?"

The Time Lord turned to the medical student, "Whoever or whatever is controlling this has placed an advanced cloaking on all the energy signals that are abnormal. Only a ghosting of a trail remains of the signals."

Martha nodded, "And what does that mean for us?"

"It means," The Doctor frowned, "things just got a whole lot harder."

Martha sighed.

"But . . ."

Martha looked expectantly at the Doctor, "But what?"

"I think there is still enough of a trail for me to trace it, I just need to find a weak spot in the cloaking and . . . " The Doctor hit the sonic against his hand a few times and it lit up, a quiet buzzing sound filling the air, "Bingo!"

The Doctor smiled, "Let's go find an alien, shall we?" The Doctor offered her his hand and Martha smiled. "Lead the way," she slipped her hand into his and they ran off, the sonic screwdriver showing the way.

DW~DW

Martha looked around at the abandoned warehouses. It was well past dark and the dim street lamps were giving off eerie shadows. This place had an odd air about it. Everything seemed darker, and colder, and scarier-

"Oi!"

Martha jumped, eyes searching frantically in the dark. Finally they settled on a form sitting on some crates. The Doctor looked up and noticed the figure.

"What are cops doing at abandoned warehouses at this late at night?" Martha knew that voice. Where had she heard it before . . .

The figure jumped off the boxes and walked into the dimmed light. The first thing Martha noticed was red hair and she knew who it was.

"Quinn," The Doctor said, "I think we should ask you the same question."

Quinn smiled devilishly, "Well first, I'm not a cop, and I'm guessing you're not one either." She leaned against an old telephone pole, examining the Doctor and Martha. Almost like a cat examines a mouse, deciding which way she should bat it around and Martha really didn't like that. "Don't worry about me. I'm just-" The ginger paused, searching for the right words. "Having some fun," She finished, her smile turning into a smirk as if she knew a secret that they didn't.

The Doctor stared at the girl for a moment and Quinn did the same. They stayed like that, sizing each other up, examining each other. There was a lot they didn't know about this girl, but they were sure of one thing. She was clever.

"Quinn, it's not safe here." The Doctor said, breaking the silence. Quinn smirked, "Who said I signed up for safe?"

"Who said you signed up for anything?" Martha asked.

Quinn just shook her head, chuckling under her breath.

Martha was really starting to not like this girl.

DW~DW

(Earlier that day…)

Quinn watched them as they ran off, the Doctor and his pretty companion. She turned away to go home, but something stopped her, that little nagging in the back of her head, driving her crazy, trying to persuade her to follow them.

_I can't follow them!_ Quinn hissed, arguing with herself.

_Oh, come on! _ The voice said, sounding like a younger version of Quinn. One that pleasured in mischief and all that fun instead of being the adult she now was. _What harm can it do?_

_A lot, _Quinn growled, _That's how much harm it will do._

Quinn shook her head; she was having an argument with herself. That was peachy keen. She needed friends. The girl glanced over her shoulder in the direction that the Doctor and Martha had run off in. Quinn sighed, and ran after them. Who was she fooling? Quinn always loved a little adventure.

DW~DW

The Doctor stared at the girl, the girl called Quinn. Few could hold his stare, but she was special, she could return it. She had a fiery attitude to match her hair. He had told her it was dangerous and still she was here, leaning against the pole casually.

She looked familiar, so familiar. The Doctor could sense it, he knew her, but from where? It was just from his grasp, but it would come to him eventually. It always did.

"So, what exactly are you lot looking for?" Quinn asked, pushing off the pole and walking up to them. Martha looked to the Doctor, the Doctor glanced between Martha and Quinn, trying to decide whether he should or shouldn't tell the girl and Quinn just stood there smirking.

"Fine," Quinn got in the Doctor's face then turned her back to them, "Don't tell me." She sent them a dashing smile, before darting off into the shadows. The Doctor and Martha stood there a moment.

"Does she seem-"

"Arrogant? Dangerous? Weird? Clever?" The Doctor said and then turned to Martha, "Yes. And she's not just clever, she's brilliant." He said while patting down his pockets.

"Why do you say that?" Martha asked.

The Doctor frowned, "She stole the sonic screwdriver."

Martha's eyes widened, "B-but," Martha's mouth was gaping open, "It-it was in your pocket-"

"I know!" The Doctor said smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Martha asked, her brows furrowing in confusion. "Didn't she just rob you?"

The Doctor nodded, the smile slowly fading from his face, "Yes, I suppose she did." Why had he been smiling?

Martha shook her head.

The Doctor sighed, he looked longingly at the warehouses. The Time Lord looked at the direction Quinn ran off in. The warehouses would still be here tomorrow. He took a deep breath, "Come on Martha. I think it's time we found out who this Quinn is."

DW~DW

"I believe you have something of mine," the Doctor stated, leaning against the doorframe. Quinn considered slamming the door in his face, but despite the thought she opened the door wider. "Please come in," she said, her tone warm and inviting.

The Doctor entered and Martha followed after him. Quinn sat on the sofa, waving an arm for them to sit.

"We'd rather stand, if that's fine with you." The Doctor said, burrowing his hands into his pockets. Martha stood there rather tired and somewhat cranky. Searching all night for a mischievous twenty year old girl would do that to you.

"Your loss," Quinn snorted, "I usually have tea, but it's four o'clock in the morning and you probably wouldn't drink it anyways."

The Doctor leaned back on the heels of his feet and examined the place. It was somewhat tidier than he expected. You wouldn't think Quinn was the organized type.

"So, it's a nice little gadget," Quinn said unexpectedly, holding the sonic in her hand. The Doctor looked at her for a moment. Where has she been stashing that thing?

"It's not a gadget," the Doctor huffed defensively. "It's a sonic-"

"Screwdriver, I know,"Quinn interrupted,"Quite useful actually." The girl twirled the sonic in her hand,"Put up quite a lot of cabinets last night."

The Doctor smirked, _Take that, Harkness._

_TBC..._

**Thanks for reading. Please take a moment to review.**

**I felt super motivated so you guys have another chapter! Yay!**

**A special thanks to Bells041700, SlytherinHolmes, thefoxyhoneybadger, LuckyBuzzie, Sealcake, and last but not least: Windfeed01! Thank you guys so much, probably wouldn't have gotten this chapter up today if it weren't for you lot!**

**I do not own Doctor Who. **

**All I own are my OCs and this plot line.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait," the Doctor said, realizing something, "How did you know what a sonic screwdriver is or how to use it?"

Quinn snorted, tossing the sonic back to the Time Lord, "What else could it be? You wouldn't look at this and say: 'Hmm, definitely a hammer.' Do you really think I'm that thick?"

The green eyes thief tucked her feet under herself and yawned. "And it wasn't that hard to use, I just fiddled with it until I figured out how to use it correctly." She stayed with a shrug of her shoulders.

The Doctor glanced her over, a little bit suspicious but, she was clever wasn't she?

"So you ready to tell me what you two were snooping about for?" Quinn asked. She stood up and the Doctor noticed her attire for the first time.

She was wearing jeans, a simple jumper, and trainers. Quinn looked ready for the day and it was only four in the morning. Had she been expecting them to show up?

Quinn sighed, "If you're just going to stand there, then I'm making tea. Anyone want a cuppa?"

Martha's brows knitted together, "You sound like an American."

Quinn nodded, "Yep, we are in America you know." She said, not understanding Martha's statement.

"Then why do you have British habits?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "What? Is it illegal to act British?"

Martha shook her head, "No, I-"

"I am British, by the way." Quinn said, walking into her kitchenette, "Just lost my accent."

"I was shipped over here to live with a great aunt when my mum passed." Quinn explained, putting the kettle on.

"I'm sorry," Martha said. She looked around to see the Doctor going through stuff. The medical student's eyes widened.

"Oh, it's not your fault, life happens." Quinn said, still focused on making a cuppa, not noticing the Doctor rummaging through her flat.

"Doctor!" Martha whispered, "Doctor you can't do that!" She said plucking a knick-knack out of his hand and placing it back where it came from.

The Doctor stopped for a moment, and crossed the room to examine something else.

Martha hurried after him. Good gosh, it was like she was in charge of a five year old sometimes.

Quinn popped her head in the room. Martha elbowed the Doctor. He gave Martha a look before noticing Quinn. He straightened up and stepped away from the picture as if he hadn't been examining her stuff.

Because, of course he hadn't.

"Would you like a cuppa?" She asked, looking to Martha.

"Yes please, two sugar and a dash of milk." Martha answered, smiling.

Quinn nodded, "What about Mr. Spectacles?" She asked, nodding her head in the Doctor's direction.

Martha looked on with horror. The Time Lord had put on his glasses and was currently going through Quinn's mail.

"I'm good thank you." He said, looking up from the young girl's mail with a smile, as if going through someone's mail was perfectly normal.

Quinn smiled back, "Ok, be back in a mo!"

"What are you doing?" Martha hissed.

The Doctor turned to his companion. "Examining things."

Martha pinched the bridge of her nose, "Doctor you can't just-"

Martha never finished her sentence, for Quinn had entered the room, two cups in hand.

"Here you are."

Martha smiled, "Thank you." She would have to explain how to act civilized to the Doctor later.

Quinn returned the smile and took a sip off her tea, picking up the mail the Doctor had placed on the coffee table.

"I want in," the girl said abruptly, eyes not leaving the envelope in her hand.

The Doctor spun around, looking at the girl, "What?"

Quinn set her cup and the mail down, walking over to the Time Lord, "I want in on whatever you two are up to." She stated, plucking the book out of the Doctor's hand and replacing it on the shelf.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Quinn asked, placing a hand on her hip. Martha looked between the two, her gut telling her that this was going to go one of two ways: either bad or really bad. She prayed it wasn't the latter.

"Quinn," the Doctor started, his tone that of a father would use on his teenage daughter. "You can't come with us."

"Why not?" She asked

"Because it's not safe." He said.

Quinn raised her eyebrows, "What exactly are you doing that is so dangerous?"

The Doctor sighed, pointing a finger at Quinn, "You can't come."

Quinn glared at him.

"Martha, we're leaving," he said, walking to the door.

Martha set her cup down, "Thanks for the tea."

Quinn didn't reply as Martha rushed after the Doctor and out of the flat. Quinn picked up her cuppa, taking a sip, she sighed. So much for adventure.

DW~DW

"So, Doctor, where to now?" Martha asked.

The Doctor paused by the door of the TARDIS, "Back to the warehouses." He dashed inside the TARDIS and Martha followed, closing the door softly behind them.

"Ok, when are we going?" Martha asked, sitting in the jump seat.

The Doctor smiled, "There we go, Martha, clever girl!" Martha smiled.

"We're going about 9 hours after we visited Quinn."

Martha nodded, "Because we don't want her to follow us."

The Doctor nodded, "Perhaps she'll put this whole thing behind her and we will never see her again." The Doctor knew that was wrong. He had a feeling that he would see that mischievous young woman very soon, and he didn't like that.

The Doctor pulled levers and pressed buttons, and soon the familiar whirring of the TARDIS filled the air.

"Allons-Y!" The Doctor cried, his voice giddy, as he flipped on last lever and the TARDIS landed.

Martha hoped the warehouses wouldn't be so eerie in the daylight.

She was wrong.

DW~DW

"What exactly are we looking for?" Martha asked, her voice low.

"Something strange," the Doctor whispered back.

"That really narrows it down," Martha muttered under her breath, following the Doctor into one of the warehouses.

The Doctor looked around scanning for something or another. Martha looked around the abandoned place. Most of the windows were shattered or cracked, sending rays of sunlight in different places. Martha looked up and instantly regretted it. Part of the ceiling was falling down and looked as if it would cave in at any second.

Martha's attention was quickly redirected as a clatter sounded through out the warehouse. The Doctor's eye snapped up, searching for the source of the noise.

"Martha?"

"Yes, Doctor?",

"Stay close."

_Gladly, _Martha thought, inching closer to the Doctor. They walked forward to where the sound had originated. Something darted across the warehouse and Martha went deathly still.

"We don't want to hurt you," the Doctor said, walking closer to the creature's new hiding spot. It didn't answer. The Doctor walked closer and slowly peeked behind the crate it had dashed to.

"Oh, hello!" A smile lit up the Time Lord's face. He bent down and disappeared for a moment. Martha started to lean over to take a look when the Doctor jumped up, a smile as bright as the sun on his face, and a puppy in his arms . . .

"Get it away from me!" Martha shrieked, jumping back.

The Doctor looked at her in disbelief. "It's just a puppy," he said, scruffing its ears.

Martha looked at it, fear in her eyes, "Yeah, a puppy with sharp teeth." The Doctor chuckles quietly as the puppy chewed softly on his hand. "Martha, he's harmless," the Doctor said, his voice reassuring.

Martha still stood at a distance. "Famous last words," she said, eyeing the puppy like it was a monster that had crawled from under her bed. Hmm, speaking of monsters under the bed, there was this one time- Sorry, right, that's a different story for another time.

_ TBC.._

**Thanks for reading. Please take a moments to review.**

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A special thank you to: thefoxyhoneybadger, Sealcake, SlytherinHolmes, Windfeed01, kittyitty6, Phoenixx7, LuckyBuzzie, Femkenarise, Bells041700, and last but not least: CalicoKitty402!**

**I also want to thank my best bud: BPADancegirl6! She dragged me into Doctor Who while I was kicking and screaming... Now I'm obsessed. Thanks MadMan. :P**

**To CalicoKitty402: Maybe, maybe not. I can't tell you either way, spoilers and all that. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

I am currently rewriting this, how I started this isn't going to take it where I want it to go. Thanks to everyone! Don't worry Quinn will still be in the story, as will the mysterious aliens. I'm just setting it forward in the Doctor's time stream.


End file.
